<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their love by Supersupernatural</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707981">Their love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersupernatural/pseuds/Supersupernatural'>Supersupernatural</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POV Outsider [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode:S15E20, M/M, POV Mary Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersupernatural/pseuds/Supersupernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These days all Dean can talk about is Sam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, dean winchester/ sam winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POV Outsider [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These days all Dean can talk about is Sam. Not that he talked much about anything else before, but if you have to listen to him brag about Sam 24x7, you'd want to avoid them too. Yes, it's THEM. Dean and Sam is a package deal now.<br/>
<br/>
Mary used to think she felt a little overwhelmed by her own sons just because the sudden resurrection, turns out Sam and Dean are more likely to be the cause. It almost feels like the whole reason Dean wants John and Mary back so badly is that he could have someone to share his proud of Sam With, someone who SHOULD be proud of Sam unconditionally. But when you pay too much attention to Sam, Dean would get all jealous and change whatever the conversation until he makes sure he gets Sam's attention all to himself, and Sam really enjoys that.<br/>
<br/>
John tells Mary he gets it now, why Sam was so difficult when the boys grew up, Sam is as good a soldier as Dean, he's just never John's soldier. Mary thinks Sam is more like a lover to Dean than a soldier.<br/>
<br/>
Sam's wife is living nearby, the brothers visit her together, sometimes. Mary can't imagine how that girl must've felt, even she knows about Adam and his Mom.<br/>
<br/>
Turns out, when everyone together, they can't all be happy. A person's heaven can literally be someone else's hell.<br/>
<br/>
Now there're complaints about the new heaven everywhere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>